Dark Was The Night
by Dark and Twisty- Grey
Summary: Hier ist noch eine andere Fortsetzung zur zehnten Folge der achten Staffel. Es geht um die Szene, wo Meredith und Alex mit einem Baby in einem RTW auf der Zwei feststecken und dabei von einem Auto gerammt werden. Es scheint allen gut zu gehen, doch stimmt das?


Nach einem anstrengenden Tag im Seattle Grace Mercy West fuhren Meredith und Derek nach Hause mit Merediths Wagen. Derek fuhr, Meredith saß neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz. Meredith ging es immer schlechter seit dem Unfall. Ihr war schwindlig und schlecht, schon die ganze Fahrt über. Als Derek und Meredith zuhause waren, waren Lexie und Mark auch schon da. Sie saßen in der Küche und quatschten und lachten gemeinsam. „Mark? Was machst du hier?" Mark grinste seinen besten Freund an und stand auf. Meredith betrat die Küche und hielt sich an der Tür fest, bei ihr drehte sich wieder alles. Sie atmete ein und aus. Danach ging es wieder. „Lexie, was macht Mark hier? Ich dachte, ihr seid getrennt." Lexie und Mark sahen sich an und Lexie erklärte lächelnd: „Mark und ich sind wieder zusammen und er schläft heute hier." „Und was ist mit Julia?", wandte Meredith ein. „Ich habe mit ihr Schluss gemacht." Sie küsste Mark. „Ich habe Pizza bestellt. Wollt ihr mit essen?" „Ja.", stimmte Derek zu. „Meredith, kommst du?" „Ja." Meredith, Lexie, Mark und Derek hatten einen lustigen Abend zusammen. Meredith ging es trotzdem nicht wirklich gut. „Ich bin müde." Meredith verließ die Küche und begab sich ins Schlafzimmer. Derek folgte ihr. „Meredith.", rief er ihr hinterher. Er fand sie im Bett liegend. „Ist alles okay?, fragte er Meredith besorgt. „Ja, Derek, mir geht's bestens.", erwiderte sie „Ich bin nur erschöpft. Und müde von der ganzen Aufregung heute. Der Unfall, du weißt schon." Sie gab Derek einen Kuss. "Ich weiß, Mer, ich weiß."

Als Derek und Meredith später im Bett liegen und Derek eingeschlafen ist, liegt Meredith immer noch wach. Ihr Magen schmerzte, ihr war schlecht. Sie versuchte, zu ignorieren, dass es ihr schlecht ging. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich zusehends. Schließlich stand sie leise auf und wankte zum Bad, machte Licht und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Danach lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand. Meredith schloss die Augen und versuchte das ungute Gefühl loszuwerden, dass sie vielleicht doch Schäden vom Unfall davongetragen hatte. Ihr war schwindlig, ihr Kopf dröhnte, das Brausen in ihren Ohren verstärkte sich und es drehte sich alles um sie. ´Oh Gott, jetzt bloß nicht ohnmächtig werden.´, dachte Meredith. Augenblicklich wurde ihr schlecht. Sie spuckte Blut, Unmengen von Blut. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an der Wand ab. Kurz darauf spuckte sie noch mehr Blut. Sie wurde schwächer. Es gelang Meredith nur noch mit Mühe, wach zu bleiben. Erneut spuckte sie Blut. Kurz darauf verlor Meredith endgültig das Bewusstsein. „Ich liebe dich. Derek. Und Zola, meine kleine Zozo, Ich liebe dich auch. Derek, hilf mir, bitte…", flüsterte Meredith noch leise, dann wurde es endgültig schwarz um sie.

Lexie stand mitten in der Nacht auf. Sie hatte mit Mark geschlafen. „Es war gut.", flüsterte sie Mark zu. „Noch mal?" „Mensch, Mark." Lachend stieß sie im ihren Ellbogen in die Seite. „Ich hab Durst. Ich gehe mir was zu trinken holen. Auf ihrem Weg in die Küche kam sie am Bad vorbei. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. „Ist da wer?", fragte sie. Keine Antwort von irgendwem. April und Jackson waren nicht da, Alex hatte Nachtschicht in der Notaufnahme. Lexie wunderte sich. Sie betrat das Bad. Sie erblickte Meredith bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegend. Lexie erschrak. Sie fühlte Merediths Puls, erkannte im gleichen Moment, dass sie durch den Unfall heute innere Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Sie brachte Meredith in die stabile Seitenlage. Lexie hatte Angst. Angst, ihre Schwester zu verlieren. Sie schrie nach Mark: "Mark..." Als Mark Lexies Schreie hörte, sprang er aus dem Bett und lief schnellstmöglich zu Lexie. "Lexie, ist alles okay.", fragte er besorgt. "Hol Derek. Und ruf einen Rettungswagen. Schnell.", sagte Lexie mit Tränen in der Stimme. "Lexie, es wird alles gut. Okay?", sagte er noch, bevor er Derek holte. "Ruf einen Rettungswagen. Stat. Lexie, nun mach schon." Lexie löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung und rief einen Rettungswagen. Mark holte inzwischen Derek. Er hatte nichts von der ganzen Aufregung gemerkt.

"Derek. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Also, steh auf." Mark rüttelte Dereks Schulter. Derek wachte auf und blickte sich verschlafen um. "Mark, was machst du hier, mitten in der Nacht." "Steh auf." Mark duldete keine Wiederrede. "Wieso? Ist was mit... Wo ist Meredith? Ist was mit ihr? Oder Zola. Oh mein Gott." Mark antwortete seufzend: "Es ist Meredith. Sie scheint bei dem Unfall heute doch mehr abbekommen zu haben, als wir ursprünglich dachten." Derek sprang aus dem Bett: "Wo ist sie?" "Lexie ist bei ihr..." "Was ist mit Meredith, Mark. Nun rede endlich mit mir. Mark?" "Der Rettungswagen ist schon unterwegs, sie durch den Unfall wohl innere Verletzungen erlitten." "Was?", schrie Derek entsetzt auf. "Aber es ging ihr gut. Sie hat nichts gesagt." Derek verstand das alles nicht. "Wie konnte das geschehen?" "Wissen wir nicht. Komm jetzt.", drängte Mark seinen besten Freund. Doch dies war gar nicht nötig, denn Derek war schon auf dem Weg ins Bad. Prompt kniete er neben Lexie, die verzweifelt neben ihrer Schwester auf dem Boden saß. "Meredith?", fragte Derek. Ihm stand die Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Nicht jetzt. Nicht Meredith. Nicht jetzt, nachdem sie gerade wieder zusammen gekommen waren, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Es war nur ein Albtraum und gleich würde er aufwachen und Meredith und er würden gemeinsam im Bett liegen und glücklich sein. "Derek.", Marks Stimme riss Derek aus seinen Gedanken. "Ja, was ist denn? Wann kommt endlich der verdammte Rettungswagen?" "Ich habe keinen Schimmer." "Piepe Dr. Webber und Dr. Bailey an, sie sollen zur Notaufnahme kommen", befahl Derek Mark. Dieser tat dies sogleich.

Dr. Bailey warf einen Blick auf ihren blinkenden Pager. "ER 911.", stand fetten Leuchtbuchstaben darauf. "Na dann los.", murmelte sie und machte sich auf den Weg in die Notaufnahme. Dr. Webber wurde ebenfalls angepiept. "Scheint ja was Großes zu sein.", meinte Bailey während sie auf die eintreffenden Rettungswagen warteten. "Vielleicht ein Häuserbrand oder etwas anderes Großes. Obwohl so groß kann es auch nicht sein, es wurden ja nur wir angepiept.", stellte Dr. Webber.

Endlich. Der langersehnte Rettungswagen fuhr endlich vor. Erleichtert atmete Derek auf. Lexie schluchzte weiterhin still vor sich hin. Mark berührte seine Freundin sanft an der Schulter und nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie schützend an sich. Beruhigend flüsterte er Lexie zu: "Der Rettungswagen ist da, es wird alles gut. Im Seattle Grace warten Bailey und Webber. Sie werden alles tun, um Meredith zu retten und außerdem... Meredith ist stark, Lexie, okay? Sie wird es schaffen." Derek gab den Sanitätern Anweisungen und erklärte: "Sie hatte heute einen Unfall mit einem RTW auf der 1, vermutlich innere Verletzungen, nicht ansprechbar." "Okay.", sagte die Sanitäterin mit dem blonden Zopf. "Wir bringen sie ins Seattle Pres." Derek widersprach: "Auf keinen Fall. Meredith ist Ärztin im Seattle Grace, was heißt, dass sie da behandelt wird und außerdem sind Webber und Bailey schon informiert." "Okay. Gut." Sie rief ihrem Kollegen etwas zu: "Wir brauchen die Trage, bereiten sie den Abfahrt vor und sagen sie im Seattle Grace Bescheid, dass wir in zehn Minuten mit einer Frau, vermutlich inneren Verletzungen durch Unfall mit RTW, kommen. „Wird gemacht." Er sprach etwas in sein Funkgerät, während die andere sich um Meredith kümmerte und transportbereit machte.

Dr. Owen Hunt betrat die Notaufnahme und gesellte sich zu Dr. Bailey und Dr. Webber. Dann kam der Rettungswagen vor der Notaufnahme zum Stehen. Dr. Bailey und Dr. Webber liefen darauf zu. "Was haben wir?", fragte Dr. Bailey.

"Meredith Grey, vermutlich innere Blutungen." "Was?" Dr. Bailey starrte fassungslos auf ihre Patientin und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. "Meredith?", fragte Dr. Webber ebenfalls und warf einen Blick auf die Trage. Es war tatsächlich Meredith.

Nachdem Dr. Bailey und Dr. Webber ihren Schock überwunden haben, ging alles ganz schnell. Meredith wurde sofort in einen Schockraum gefahren und soweit stabilisiert, sodass man ein CT machen konnte. "Wir brauchen ein CT.", ordnete Dr. Bailey an. "Und das möglichst schnell." Sofort wurde Meredith runter in die Radiologie gebracht, wo von ihr ein CT gemacht wurde. Angespannt warteten Dr. Bailey, Derek, Dr. Webber, Mark und Lexie auf die Ergebnisse, die jeden Moment fertig sein würden. Pling ertönte. Augenblicklich waren die Ergebnisse. Dr. Bailey erkannte sofort, dass Meredith eine Milzblutung von dem Unfall mit dem Rettungswagen auf der Zwei erlitten hatte. "Sie hat die ganze Zeit geblutet.", stellte Dr. Bailey entsetzt fest und starrte die CT- Ergebnisse an. Dr. Webber drängte die anderen zur Eile. "Dr. Bailey, Meredith muss sofort in den OP. Los, Bewegung." Endlich bewegte sich Dr. Bailey und folgte Dr. Webber zu den OPs. Nachdem der Anästhesist mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, fingen Dr. Bailey und Dr. Webber gemeinsam die Blutungen in Meredith´ Abdomen zu stoppen. Es gelang ihnen, doch gerade als sie zumachen wollten, erschien auf dem Monitor eine Nulllinie. Erschreckt starrte Dr. Bailey darauf. Dr. Webber reagierte als Erstes und verlangte sofort nach dem Defibrillator: "Laden auf 300. Und weg." Meredith wurde geschockt, ein Blick auf den Monitor: Asystolie. "Laden auf 400. Und weg." Meredith wurde ein zweites Mal geschockt, diesmal klappte es- es erschien ein Sinusrhythmus auf dem Monitor.

Nach der Operation suchten Dr. Bailey und Dr. Webber Lexie, Derek und Mark, um ihnen zu berichten, wie die OP verlaufen ist. Sofort kamen die drei auf die Chirurgen zu. Hoffnungsvoll Blicke wurden auf sie gerichtet. Dr. Webber fing an sprechen: "Die Operation verlief nicht so gut, da Meredith am Ende der OP einen Herzstillstand erlitt. Die Blutungen konnten wir stoppen, durch also eine komplette Splenektomie." "Das heißt, sie lebt?", fragte Lexie. Dr. Bailey nickte: "Sie liegt auf der Intensive Care Unit." "Dürfen wir zu ihr?" In dem Moment kam Cristina angerannt: "Meredith muss operiert werden und mir sagt ihr nichts?" "Oh, verdammt, Cristina." "Wie geht es ihr?", wande sich Cristina an Dr. Bailey. "Ganz okay, sie liegt auf der ICU." Cristina machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zusagen, auf den Weg zu Meredith. Derek und Lexie folgten ihr schnellen Schrittes. Derek durchfuhr ein Stich als er Meredith so liegen sah. Es erinnerte ihn an die Sache mit der Fähre. Er setzte sich neben ihr Bett auf einen Stuhl und betrachtete ihre Gesichtszüge. Noch wurde sie beatmet, doch Derek hoffte, dass sich das bald ändern würde...

Nach zwei Tagen wurde Meredith endlich extubiert, doch aufwachen wollte sie noch nicht so richtig. Derek war schon ziemlich verzweifelt deswegen. Doch dann plötzlich spürte er einen Druck an seiner Hand: Es war Meredith. Sein bekanntes McDreamy- Lächlen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als er sah, dass Meredith ihre Augen öffnete...


End file.
